noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 334
|image = Ch334.png |Release Date = 18 August 2014 |Chapter = 334 |Volume = 07 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 333 |Next Chapter = Chapter 335}}Back at the house, everyone is relieved that the kitchen has been restored in such a short time, thanks to Tao's brilliant tactics. Whilst Tao thanks everyone for being so efficient with the helping out and the rest of them compliment him hugely, even Rael, Karias stands amongst them, confused at their joy and relief. M-21 and Takeo ask themselves why Tao even had all the materials and household objects in the first place and they guess that it's because Tao modified the house to his liking. Karias asks Tao if fixing the kitchen was all they needed to do and when Tao confirms that was the case, Karias cannot believe why they acted so urgently. He remembers when he was patrolling around the school, he saw from the roof-top two persons turning dark and another turning into a werewolf as they raced back to the house just to fix the kitchen. Tao confirms that was the case whilst the other two suspects just cough, rather embarrassed. Karias complains as he says that he was expecting something more exciting but all the hype was for 'just' repairing the kitchen. Tao reacts immediately and rebukes him for playing down the importance of the task and reminds him of the owner of this house. Then, Rael carefully asks Karias if he also had heard things about the man and Karias reveals that he has heard about the man before. A long time ago, Krasis was giving him an advice to never underestimate the powers of humans. Karias replied to his father that he is aware of that fact as he believes that strength doesn't only come with physical strength. But he was confused by his father, who opts to clarify his earlier words and says that he met a very powerful human a long time ago who was astonishing. Krasis then warns his son that since this man didn't care about anything when he got mad, he should always stay as far away from him as possible. Karias reveals that at that time, he didn't know what his father meant but after seeing for himself what the man tried to do to the Lord recently, he instantly remembered his father's advice. He then says that he therefore went to consult Gejutel if the man his father was referring to was the same man as the owner of this house and Gejutel confirms that is the case, which shocked him and now has shocked everyone else. Karias tells them that now he knows that his father was being serious whilst Rael cannot believe that he once tried to beat him in a battle. Tao tries to lighten up the mood by telling them to relax as everything is restored back to normality and reminds them that he is always ready when something like this happens again in the future. All of them nod in relief. However, their silence is broken when Tao's phone starts to vibrate violently but his reaction at seeing the screen is even more violent as he trembles in fear. He carefully answers the call and calls for his boss as his boss asks him if everything is okay. When Tao asks him if anything is wrong, Frankenstein reveals that he felt very uncomfortable since the beginning of the day and something is concerning him so much that he cannot get to work. This freezes everyone is guilt and fear as Frankenstein continues to express his concern and suspicion that something bad must be happening. Everyone is shaking in fear but Tao manages to come up with a masterstroke distraction and reminds his boss to check on his master. Frankenstein gets up immediately from his seat as he seems to have finally found the cause of his concern. Tao continues to distract Frankenstein as he tells him that he no longer needs to leave his office and tells him to type 'xkdhtkfkd' (which if you type in Korean, you get '타오사랑', which means Love Tao) on his keyboard. Frankenstein does as he is told but before he can get suspicious with him, Tao tells him to wait for the real deal as the ceiling splits open to reveal a set of nine monitors to spy on every department of the school. Frankenstein sweats, taken back, and asks Tao when he installed all these gadgets in his office and Tao desperately explains his way through, reminding his boss that they need to be prepared for an Union attack at any time. Frankenstein then gets dark as he doesn't like the music but Tao says that no transformation can occur without music. Before Frankenstein gets mad, Tao picks the right moment to hang up and tells his boss to check on his master. At the house, Tao poses with his thumb up whilst the rest of them stare at him, dark-faced. Frankenstein puts his phone down and moans why Tao would install all these gadgets in his office but he sighs in relief as he checks that his master is fine. But he sees something intriguing when he sees Gejutel's head captured in the screen. Once again, Rai's class is disturbed by the sudden visit of the new Nobles, this time, it's Raskreia! The students mutter amongst themselves as the gloomy figure of Gejutel stands tall behind his Lord, with Seira and Regis guarding her, each by her side. Gejutel remembers the face of Mr. Park and tells him to teach without minding their presence as the teacher lets out an awkward, difficult laugh. When he notices Seira and Regis standing by Raskreia's side, he sighs and cannot understand why the two are standing by the other two Nobles. Ikhan suspects that Raskreia is part of a royal family and Regis and Seira are Nobles but Shinwoo cannot believe that. Raskreia carefully observes Mr. Park and judging from his bulging muscles and a cross scar on the forehead, she asks Gejutel whether this place is really for education, which Gejutel confirms. She then asks why then is a dangerous looking guy as Mr. Park is in the classroom, which offends him very much whilst the students giggle. Gejutel reveals that he also cannot understand that but blames all this on the owner whilst Mr. Park moans in a struggle not to get mad. Rai rounds off the chapter with his usual stare out of the window. Category:Chapters